


Yo-gaw

by ayokidd



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, Yoga pants, short fic, standing ovation, they can't help themselves, yoga instructor lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayokidd/pseuds/ayokidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both need it, they both want it. So they both get it.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo-gaw

 

* * *

 

Her frustrations have gotten out of hand, she expects too much from things lately and that bothers her. She has never had anxiety and maybe this is it, this daunting feeling of needing to do something but no idea how to do it. Being single for six years has definitely been the main contributor to her frustration. In all honesty, it's purely sexual. Clarke thinks she has a high libido and often takes care of the urges on her own. But lately it hasn't been enough, so she seeks out some physical release and joins a yoga class Octavia keeps telling her about.

It's working. It's been a few weeks and she has attended the 8am morning classes. It calms her nerves and quells her sexual appetite with unassuming provocative poses. The tight hugging spandex wielding students aren't so bad either. Her breathing has evened out as well as her anxiety. She feels more in control of her mind and body.

That is until her new job title requires her to arrive an hour earlier than usual causing her to change her usual 8am yoga class to 7am. It's in the same room so its nothing new save for the instructor. Clarke only glimpses up from her mat once as the instructor walks to the front. She is distracted sitting cross-legged with a straight back checking her emails. She sits in the middle of class with her blonde hair pulled up into a high messy bun with her fly-a-ways strapped down by a light blue headband. Clarke is adorned in top of the line yoga gear, meant for easy breathing and flexibility. Her red tank is well fitted and just slightly covers the edge of her black spandex pants. She doesn't bother wearing shoes. Clarke is the type of girl who prefers wearing nothing at all if she had a choice, so bare feet is the closest she gets in public places.

  
"Good morning class, welcome to the day.”  
  
Clarke puts her phone away and looks up toward the front of the class to pay attention. What she doesn’t expect is for her body to react in the way that it does at the sight of her. She is tan, lithe and perfectly fit.

  
“Today’s practice principle is focus. The drishti serves two purposes. It expresses the energy and action of a yoga pose and it focuses the mind. Lets begin with closing your eyes and focus on your breathing. In deep….then out.”  
  
_Focus?_ How can she stay focused when she is already distracted by this… this ethereal being sitting erect in front of her. _Okay, close your eyes—_ She tells herself— _That’s better, now breathe. Focus._  
  
“Good, a few more deep breaths…” her voice is serene. The cadence alone causes Clarke to stir and open her eyes to watch the rise and fall of her inviting chest. It’s captivating to say the least and she can’t quite focus hard enough on them. At least she can say that she is indeed focused.  
  
“Very good, now open your eyes and I want you to choose a specific focus point. You can choose anything beside yourself in the mirror. I invite you to notice where your eyes wander and where your mind wonders through out the class. Be aware of your breathing and your mind. Try to focus and align yourself as one.”  
  
The frustration creeps into the blonde’s legs as she fidgets on her mat. She’s found her focal point and is intently aware of her breathing. It’s anything but calm and she wills it to slow down. Her will is deeming futile as her lips part to let more air escape her chest. Her body grows tense watching the brunette instructor’s neck elongate underneath a crisp jaw line that cuts Clarke’s tension like a betraying blade. It’s hot in here, hotter than the 8 o’clock instructor keeps it. A bead of sweat falls from Clarke’s neck and that’s when their eyes meet. She is so focused on the women in front of the class that she almost misses her mouth falling open. Clarke clamps her mouth shut but keeps her gaze locked into the green of her eyes.  
  
The instructor doesn’t falter either and instead of continuing her visual sweep of the class she stays staring right back, “Now, I want you to get on your hands and knees.”  
  
Clarke nearly chokes on the only spit left in her dry throat at such a request. She quickly blinks a few times, hesitating to follow through with the rest of the class.  
  
“We will be engaging into cat/cow spine waves.” She says evenly. “When in cat, flex your spine and look down and toward the floor, your legs or your belly…” The class follows course, “ Good…” The brunette stands up and starts to walk around. “Now slowly transition into cow extending your spine and neck looking forward and slightly up. Move your gaze in alignment with your spine.”  
  
Her voice is like velvet cascading down the raised pores of Clarke’s body. Despite the heated room, she can feel her hairs rise at the brunette’s sudden proximity. She feels completely vulnerable in this position when she approaches. Clarke is in cow when she feels a hand on her lower back. Actually, she thinks its lower than that. _Oh god…_ Clarke bites the inside of her cheek to keep in the whimper from the touch.  
  
“Try to relax, you are tense right here.” She pushes against Clarke’s backside. “Breathe for me nice and easy while going into Cat pose…” She requests at a whisper while her palm lay flat. The blonde breathes in a shaky breath and transitions. “Good, now exhale very slowly into Cow again. Focus on letting your tension fall from your back and into my hand. Let it go.” Clarke feels her other hand come under her and press into her abdomen. The tiniest of moans makes it passed her lips before she can swallow it down. _Ohhmm._ Do yoga instructors usually touch their students this way? Clarke squeezes her eyes shut and tries to breathe easy against the feeling of long fingers skimming across her stomach and then they are gone. As she feels the breeze brush passed her cheek, she still feels the warmth of where her hands were moments ago. In a strange way she feels lighter than before, almost satiated but not quite. Clarke opens her eyes at the sound of her voice directing the class into the next position to find the same ones staring back at her.  
  
After they end the warm-up with sun salutations they dive into the active poses for the next twenty minutes. Her core pulsates every time her focus finds forested eyes. She can only imagine what she sees when the brunette looks at her but she doesn’t care because Clarke is getting off just by this eye play. It’s intoxicating, perhaps completely counterintuitive to the class’ purpose but its fucking working for her. Clarke notices that she barely touches any of the other students and finds her often hovering over her poses with light touches of correction. She tests her theory by posing in warrior II sloppily.  
  
\---  
  
Lexa keeps gravitating to this one blonde student. Maybe its because she chose to focus on her as her focal point so she feels obligated to give her extra attention but so have a lot of the other students. She doesn’t usually engage this much with her students but hearing her whimper at the mere touch she gave her at the beginning of class caused a burning lust in her core. The many times that they have locked eyes Lexa is certain she can read those cerulean irises like silent whispers. _She wants more—no, its like she needs it._ So she lingers over the blonde during Warrior II pose. It’s obvious she isn’t completely new to these poses and should be able to achieve them. But this time her form is sloppy she isn’t sure if she should engage until she notices the blonde’s head turn with an expectant almost yearning expression. _I shouldn’t be doing this._ Lexa takes a deep breath.  
  
“You need to open your hips more,” she says softly as she places her hands on the blonde’s hips. She does so very very lightly to gauge her reaction to the bold action. When she feels her lean back slightly into her she tightens her grip to hold the blonde’s balance that is definitely swaying into her space. Lexa clears her throat quietly, “This pose strengthens your legs and abdomen.” She releases her grip on her waste to put her hand palm side up under her thigh that is stretched out in front of her. The blonde’s legs are in a lunge like position with her hips facing out while her front foot is facing forward. Her back leg stretches straight back with her foot flat on the floor. Her back is long and her arms are stretched out with her fingers pointing straight out at an even height with her shoulders.  
  
Lexa’s hand slides along her thigh “Roll your buttock of your front leg underneath you.” She says huskily.  
  
She feels the blonde’s thigh quiver with her fingertips but she doesn’t relent. She instead puts more pressure there while her other hand finds purchase on her back leg’s quad. Lexa chastises herself all the while completely beside herself committing to it. She allows her hand to linger before she slowly pulls away, “Good” she breathes against the back of the blonde’s neck.  
  
\---  
  
Clarke feels the breeze of her breath kiss her back like lips were meant to follow. She feels her clit take its own heartbeat while the instructors fingers slip away but right before she has a chance to miss the pressure she feels her fingers graze too close to her heated center. The blonde drops her head with a sharp exhale at the action letting her back leg bend. Her knee hits the floor while her eyes hit the back of her head. _Jesus Fuck._ Clarke feels electricity play at her sex before ricocheting through her spine and into her mind. She lets out a shaky breathe and thinks to herself. _It’s been way too fucking long and this is…_ Her mind tries to decipher what this means. Is the instructor being insinuative or instigative? She hopes so because she cannot wait for this class to end so she can do something about it. The brunette leaves her space and continues the class like nothing is happening. Like she isn’t paying particular attention to one student, like this foreplay isn’t causing that particular student to sweat and moan inside her mouth.

 

After some grueling bending, spinal twisting poses and quiet seated poses, they close out with relaxation. The instructor invites them into visualizations and then finally encourages the students to bring to mind something they’d like to focus on in their own lives. At the last instruction, Clarke opens her eyes and looks around. Everyone has their eyes closed except one other person. The brunette is staring down into her like she knows what is causing all of Clarke’s frustrations, like she knows exactly what she needs to do to release it. And right then, with out taking her eyes off of green, Clarke thinks about exactly where she would like to release it all. She unconsciously draws her lower lip into her mouth and sucks on it before slowly letting it fall out from the grip of her teeth. The blonde lets her eyes fall to the parting plush lips she wishes were touching her. She swears she sees a tongue poke at the corner of her mouth but before she can commit to her fantasy further, the instructor ends the class with a Namaste. Everyone stands up murmuring amidst themselves while packing up their gear. Clarke stays seated completely disappointed that class is over despite not being able to wait until it ends earlier. What is she going to do? Walk up to the girl and ask her if she touched her like that on purpose? Her doubts seep in passed the chaotic charge she had before. She was definitely being nice to her new student and she justifies that perhaps her poses needed work.  
  
Most of the class has cleared out by the time Clarke starts to roll up her mat in defeat. She is bent over when she sees bare feet stop beside her.  
  
“I haven’t seen you in my class before…” she says.  
  
Clarke swallows deeply before finishing up her roll and lifting her fit body up to face her. Her hair is in a low bun and the only hairs that are out of place are matted in sweat against her face. She is even more beautiful close up. “I—I switched from the 8am” she manages to rasp.  
  
“Oh yeah, with Lincoln? He is a very good instructor. How did you like this class? I keep it a little hotter than he does.” She says with a smirk.  
  
“Yeah, you do.” She says with more innuendo than she intended. Those cheekbones are so distracting. “I mean, I was already sweating during the opening focus routines,” she laughs breathily trying to act normal, barely succeeding.  
  
The instructor smiles at her for a beat not inclined to fill the silence completely content in looking. After a minute she says, “My name is Lexa, its nice to meet you…” She lingers on the last word, inviting the blonde to introduce herself.  
  
“Clarke” She cuts it short and offers only her first name. All her frustration returns, causing her legs to clench along with her jaw. Its involuntary and brought on by the way Lexa looks at her. Like she is just as hungry.  
  
“You seem really tense Clarke. I’d like to show you some things that you can try at home that will help with the residual tension you possess.” She offers and only when Clarke nods her head does she walk toward a door in the back of the studio. “The next class will start soon so lets use this room.” The blonde never noticed that door before and wonders where it could lead—she hopes somewhere more private. She keeps silent as she follows Lexa into a separate smaller studio with mirrors on the lower half of the wall under the railing. There are no windows and just as Clarke is skimming the room, Lexa shuts the door and locks it. The sound makes the blonde jerk her head toward the brunette who seems to heave a labored breath. _Okay, this isn’t just being polite._ Clarke switches gears and is now convinced she wants release just as much. So she acts on her confidence and strides forward. But as soon as she gets near Lexa, the next thing she feels is her back against a hard surface. “huhh” a breath is pushed out of her but soft lips are quickly there to swallow it. Her kiss is gentle around the edges and rough in the middle. She clasps around Clarke’s bottom lip while the blonde bucks her hips into the ones keeping her pinned against the wall. All that echoes through the room are heavy breaths and smacking lips. Clarke’s hands grab frantically at her back trying to pull her into her every twitch. Clarke’s tongue swipes gingerly across Lexa’s lips asking for entrance in a wild fashion. Lexa takes it in without hesitation; her focus is really showing now. Her thigh finds warmth in between Clarke’s legs pushing her further up the wall. The blonde moans into her mouth as her hands snap to find real estate under Lexa’s ass. She kneads at the pliable muscle causing the instructor to finally release a moan of her own. Clarke swallows it and follows up with a grind into her thigh. At the electric sensation she pulls away from the kiss and inhales sharply while looking up at the ceiling. Lexa doesn’t miss a beat attaching her lips to the salt laden skin of Clarke’s neck. It tastes sweet and salty which is Lexa’s favorite flavor. “mmm” she hums into her throat as she licks and nips in acquiescence to Clarke’s grinding hips.  
  
“Lexa” she whimpers in request. She is so worked up having to hold it in all class; she just needs release. The instructor complies almost immediately lifting her hand to squeeze one of Clarke’s breasts while the other finds a path into her yoga pants. Its hot and sweaty but most of all its completely wet. Lexa breathes heavy into Clarke’s ear as she explores her folds with vigor. This girl has caused her to become the opposite of what yoga instills. She is eager, covetous and keen to have it all.

  
“Yeah, oh go—mm” Clarke chokes on her own words as Lexa finds her clit between her fingers. Lexa swipes from her soaking center all the way up to her throbbing clit over and over again in rhythm with her own thrusting body. The blonde’s hair is being tossed out of her messy bun against the wall where she is sure her old 8am class has begun. The 7am class is definitely better. Definitely.  
  
“Oh fuck,” she rasps just as Lexa enters her with two fingers. She is confident in starting with two judging by how wet she really is. She doesn’t bother quieting the blonde because hearing her is instigating her own orgasm to the surface. Its been a while since she has taken anyone like this and she would be damned if she were to muffle any sound this girl is making. Instead she moves to kiss Clarke with everything she has to offer, aggressively and passionately tonguing her into submission. She picks up speed with her fingers causing Clarke’s hands to move from her ass to her shoulders to hold on for balance.  
  
“Look at me” Lexa requests against her lips and Clarke does. She opens her eyes while leaving her mouth open to breath heavily. Clarke’s toes are curling against the wood floor beneath her and she feels a rising tide tumbling inside her. Looking into her eyes sends her passed the point of any return; her gaze turns her on more than it should. Everything about this girl is more than it should be. Her eyelids hood over begging to shut but she doesn’t let them. Her thighs tremble with her arms. Her fingers dig into the shoulders that she is sure are the only things holding her up now. Lexa looks into those eyes that send her soaring beyond the mountains of reality. Its surreal and yet here she is feeling the walls inside of Clarke tremble upon her fingertips. The instructor pulls out slowly only to angle in slightly different before thrusting into a new pace. She curls her long fingers up while her thumb shifts to rub up and down against her clit triggering her into orgasm.  
  
“Ahh” Clarke’s mouth widens into a moan that resonates in the room. Lexa doesn’t relent and Clarke loves that she doesn’t. In fact she gets rougher right at the peak of her climax sending her deeper into the white. Her head falls onto the brunette’s shoulder giving her flesh to bite down on placating the burning that pours out of her skin. Clarke starts shaking half way through it but Lexa holds steady whimpering into her neck while thrusting her down from the high. In this moment they feel like one entity, breathing in a panic but in unison. Before Clarke fully comes down from her orgasm she takes her left hand and maneuvers it into Lexa’s pants. Her body is still convulsing but she finds Lexa’s clit fast and dips into her wet entrance before coming back up to rub her with determination. She just got off so well she can’t think of walking out of here before hearing this girl cum against her. She needs this just as much as she needed to climax. Lexa doesn’t protest this action. She breathes into it. Her fingers are still inside Clarke slowing their movement but she keeps them steadily going—in and out, in and out—while Clarke’s fingers circle around her. It’s an intense dance that neither of them wishes to end. Lexa is so turned on that she can’t stop herself when the tether of her belly breaks. Its so fast and harsh she can’t stop the staccato moan that skates across Clarke’s pale neck. The blonde girl holds her harder and abruptly enters her immediately curling her fingers up and into her fraying tethers pushing her further into climax. “Oh my god!” Lexa lets out. It’s harsh and absolutely unbelievable. She absent-mindedly starts grinding into her fingers, fucking herself on Clarke’s fingers. The sound of her once soft voice turned rough causes Clarke to do the same against Lexa’s fingers. Her fingers are the longest that has ever been inside of her and she thinks they fit perfectly within her. If anyone were to walk in right now, they would find two sweaty women grinding into each other with open mouths and white knuckles. If anyone were to stumble upon them they wouldn’t even care let alone notice. Because right now, in this moment, they are everything to each other. Right now, they are all that they have been missing and have been wanting.

  
Clarke catches Lexa’s lips in an orgasm-laced kiss. It’s all teeth, tongues and sucking in desperate hope to stay in this moment forever. Because who knows what will come between them after—what will come after? Fuck, it doesn’t matter because they are still in it. And this moment is eternal. Lexa is coming down as Clarke is on the rise again. They grip and hug each other like it’s the last chance before clarity dissipates the cloud around them. The class behind the only door in the room is in full swing now. They can either commit to a walk of shame or they can make use of the next forty-five minutes until the class clears out.  
  
“Now that we are done with the dynamic warm-up, are you ready to go into some active poses?” Lexa asks.


End file.
